Migraine
by Wolvesta
Summary: Migraines are a bitch Part 1 in AfterCare Bingo


It started off when he was sliding down the pole of the station in order to get to the truck faster.

He isn't sure what caused initially caused it, but he did everything like clockwork. He slid down the pole at a 90° with his left arm on his right one and his legs wrapped around the pole. When he landed, he felt his body bounce ever so slightly and that's when he felt it.

The tiny needle poking in his head

He ignored it at first, intending to put 100% of his efforts on the incoming call. Nothing to serious, just a two-car collision caused by a distracted teen driver. The 118 is able to tend to and clean up the scene with relative ease. But he kept squinting his eyes with the sun.

Was it always so bright?

With a little amount of time, the poking grew to a small unsteady beat. He brought his hand up to his forehead to massage the area with his fore and middle finger.

"You ok there?" Hen asks as she comes into his line of vision, and he has to restrain himself from shielding his eyes from the glint of the sun off her glasses.

"I'm good Hen, don't worry" but he was far from fine. He could feel the beating in his grow little by little as time went on.

The ride back to the station didn't help either. The combination of the engine, the loud talking inside, and the bad pothole that they hit rattled him and the beating turned into a full constant force beating in his skull

God is this what it feels to be lobotomized? It felt like someone was poking at the sensitive part of his brain and it wouldn't stop. Once the truck pulled into the station, he slowly climbed out of the truck and took his time taking off his gear and putting it away in his locker. Once he was done, he made the agonizing journey to top of the stairs, each step sending jolts of pain throughout his brain. He collapsed onto the couch and lied down with his head in between his arms, trying but failing to block out the light.

When he hears Bobby call him for lunch, he wants to throw up at the sound and smell of the food. Not that it smells bad but the thought of food makes his stomach turn and his head throb. But he doesn't want people to worry about him so he drags himself off the couch and seats himself on the chair. He slowly eats what's on his plate. Just some simple mashed potatoes and rice.

He tells the team he is fine and just tired when they ask why he ate so little.

As he gets up to wash his plate, the alarm goes off. Dispatch says a little girl is stuck in a tall tree but another squad passing by the area said they will handle it. The alarm has long been shut off, but all he feels is the constant throbbing in his head. The overhead lights are suddenly brighter and every sound he hears is suddenly louder.

It's too much!

He falls to his knees, clutching his head, trying to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the light and covering his ears to block out the noise. He feels hands on him but it's overwhelming. Someone asks him to open his eyes, and when he does, he sees a blurry face that is flashing in and out of focus.

He tears his eyes away and squeezes them shut. He lies on the floor and curls into himself to stop the endless assaulting of his sense. The last thing he hears is his name being called in alarm.

"Buck!"

{~}{~}

"Oh...you're awake" is the first thing he hears when he feels himself coming back to consciousness. Buck groans deeply as tries to find the source of the voice.

"Hi sweetie," says the same voice in a quiet gentle manner

Eddie

Buck tries to search for him but immediately flinches in pain when the sensations of the throbbing come back in full swing. Buck groans in agony but relaxes slightly when he feels cold yet gentle hands on his forehead and hairline.

"I know it hurts mi amor. I know...shh" Eddie says in a hushed voice, shushing Buck to get him to relax, knowing that his pain will only get worse if he gets riled up. "It's ok now...you're home" Buck hesitantly opens his eyes and sees Eddie in front of him.

"W-where am I? A-am I on the couch?" Buck asks in a strained voice.

"No Evan, you're in our bed with your anxiety blanket is draped over you," Eddie says gently massaging Buck's scalp.

"H-how did I get here?" He asks, not knowing what happened since the firehouse.

"Bobby got ahold of me. I dropped Christopher off and I came as fast as I could. You blacked out from your migraine again Ev. You've been gone for two hours. Why didn't you call me before it got this bad?"

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't want to bother you o-on your day off" Buck said as he felt tears welling up from the pain in his head and his heart. Eddie was quick to shut it down:

"Sh no Evan, this isn't your fault. It's ok, you're home now, you're safe, and I'm going to take care of you. I promise." Eddie continues to run his hands gently through Buck's hair, massaging the scalp in an attempt to lessen the pain. Eddie feels his heart pang when he sees Buck still in pain.

"What's wrong cariño? What can I do for you?" Eddie asks.

"It's too bright in here" Buck moans as he covers his eyes.

"I know cariño, I've tried to block out the light as much as possible...I need to get a few things for you, I'll be right back...don't worry you're home now" Eddie whispers in Buck's ear as he ever so gently places a kiss on Buck's forehead.

Buck hears the padding of Eddie's shoes exit the room; it seems like hours before he heard Eddie come back in.

"Ok here try this" Buck feels Eddie slid his black sleeping mask onto his face and it works for blocking out the light. Buck sighs in relief at the darkness but feels a surge of panic when he realizes that he can't find Eddie.

"Shh I'm right here cariño." Eddie places his hand on Buck's leg. "I also brought a cool cloth for your head, your noise-canceling headphones in case you need them, and here is your medication for your migraines. Do you think you can try to take one?" Eddie asks gently, Buck nods his head in confirmation. Buck tries not to groan in pain as Eddie helps him sit against the pillows. He feels the small pill and glass of cool water being placed into his hands. After taking it, Eddie places the glass of water on the table side and helps Buck get resettled into bed.

Buck quietly tugged in Eddie long-sleeved cotton shirt and Eddie got the message. Eddie took off his sweats and shirt and softly climbed into the bed. He gently pulled Buck onto his chest just held him. Eddie busies himself with running one hand up and down Buck's back while the other gently plays his hair and using his nails to gently tap Buck's forehead.

It felt so nice

After a while, Buck hesitantly asked: "I-is Bobby mad at me?" Buck felt Eddie tighten his hold on him ever so slightly.

"No Evan, he's not mad. He gave you permission to take as much time as you need to recover. Luckily, I still have one more day off tomorrow so I can still take care of you." Eddie said smiling slightly, hating the thought of Buck being stuck with this headache for another day. Not that he hates taking care of Buck.

He just hates having to see his Evan in so much pain

"N -no don't waste your day off on me. Y-you have to take care of Christopher. D-don't worry about me"

"Shh, abuela doesn't mind watching Christopher for the night, he's coming home tomorrow and we can spend the day in bed. All three of us together...so don't worry your tired little head about that at all. Just rest and regain some energy." Buck sighs tiredly at the end of Eddie's gentle reassuring words.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep Evan?" Eddie asks in a gentle voice. Buck nods his head and murmurs a yes.

"I'll be right here mi amor. I'm not going anywhere." Eddie places one last gentle kiss to Buck's forehead.

He drifts off to a soft hum in his hair

{~}{~}

When Buck wakes up in the morning, he's in the same position, except Eddie isn't under him. Buck is about to get up when he hears the familiar sounds of crutches coming into the room.

"Hey, Buck!" Christopher says in a semi loud voice, and Buck has to restrain himself to cringing, the migraine still there, but not as powerful as the night before. Only a dull throbbing remains.

"Christopher mijo, remember what we talked about when Buck has his black mask on you need to talk quietly ok?" Eddie says as he comes into the room with a glass of water.

"Oops sorry Bucky, I didn't mean to be loud," Christopher says slapping his hands in front of his mouth as Eddie places him on the bed. Buck supplies a small smile as he takes the mask off and squints at the light.

"It's ok buddy," Buck says as he ruffles Christopher's curls. He slowly goes in for a hug and Buck happily returns it.

"Are you feeling better Bucky?"

"A little, it only hurts a little," says Buck downgrading the actual pain so as not to scare him.

"Here drink some of this," says Eddie giving Buc the glass, which he drinks slowly. Eddie puts the glass on the bedside and lies down with Chris sandwiched in between the both of them. Buck basks in the warmth of the feeling of Chris hugging his neck and Eddie playing with his hair.

"You're gonna be ok kid," Chris says rubbing Buck's cheeks with his tiny hands. Buck barks out a small laugh as he looks at his two boys.

"I know I will"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!  
Part 1 in Aftercare Bingo that I've created  
Got a request? DM me on my Tumblr: Wolvesta20


End file.
